The masters of their craft
by rincewind1997
Summary: When louise tries to summon her familliar she ends up summoning a boy from another world. however two strangers accidentally ended up getting pulled allong. one a Scholar mage named Ersan, the other a Knightess named Alice. Both of them came from a different world and have to find a way back. In the mean time they will have to live in the academy of Tristain, as louise's teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome dear readers.

A few disclaimers beforehand.

First: English is not my native language and though I would like it if any mistakes are pointed out, I would prefer it if any criticizers could keep this in mind when writing their comments.

Second: the characters that are not from "the familiar of zero" are characters I intend to use in a story that I am writing. This fanfiction is mostly meant to practice my writing skills and to give myself a rough idea of my own character's personality. I find it easiest to write my characters into stories and discover how I want them to handle different situations. This way I can get a better concept of their personalities for in my own story. Therefor it is possible for them to sometimes do or say things that might not correlate with their personality. I am sorry if this happens and I ask your forgiveness if this ruins the story. I am always open to feedback so long as it is meant as constructive criticism and not as story bashing.

Third: I don't own "the familiar of zero" and do not plan to make any money from this fanfiction. As stated before, I am writing this story to flesh out my own characters and to practice writing, nothing more nothing less.

Normal

-talking

-SHOUTING

 _Thoughts_

 **Spells** (in later chapters)

 **Chapter 1. Magical mishap**

Looking at the massive dust cloud that her spell caused, Louise could only hope that whatever her familiar was, it had survived the blast. Oh how much she wished for her familiar to be an elegant and strong creature. Something that would prove to everyone that she was not a zero, that she could do magic, that she was not a noble in name only. Her thoughts where however interrupted by a loud, echoing voice coming from the center of the still lingering dust cloud.

-ERSAN! You complete idiot of a mage, are you even capable of doing experiments that DO NOT ALMOST KILL US! And who is this poor sod on the ground!? Did you even cause trouble for citizens because if you did….

The screaming voice was cut off by male apologetic voice:

-Calm down Alice please, I am not sure what happened but the portal should not even be able to transport more than two people, I made sure of it. He must have used some other means to teleport. The more likely explanation is that during our time between portals we somehow got mixed up with the travel path of that boy.

–Sure blame someone else for this, YOU said you could bring us to Imgrad in a flash. YOU wanted to test your "revolutionary" teleportation spell. I don't know why I even agreed, I should have expected that your experiment would end up causing problems, because they always do. No matter how you twist this, this is YOUR fault. Don't blame someone else!

As the smoke started to clear Louise could see the silhouettes of two figures. The first was a knight in armor complete with slit helmet , if she had not heard the echoing female voice ,she might have thought it was a man in that armor. The knightess was in a heated discussion with the second figure: a tall man dressed in what looked like a mix between a robe and travelers clothing.

Louise did not know what to think of this. These two where her familiar? They certainly did not look weak (especially the knightess) but neither did they look elegant. Especially hearing their heated argument they sounded almost comical together. Was it even possible to summon humans as familiars? And two no less? Was she even allowed to have two people as familiars?

She made a hopeful glance at her teacher Colbert for confirmation, but the bald teacher was looking intensely at the spectacle before them. His face showing only curiosity with a hint of worry at the situation.

Finally all the smoke had cleared and Louise could now see the details of the two figures standing in the rubble. The armor of the knightess was iron grey and, though in good condition, sported many blemishes and dents some of which seemed to have been made quite recent. Louise could only imagine what kind of battles its owner must have gone through. On her side was a hilted sword and on her back was an iron shield of more than a meter long.

The man standing next to her looked…weird. He was mostly dressed in shades of brown cloth that looked too expensive for a commoner but was certainly not noble in origin either. At his right side hung a shoulder bag and on his right was a big leather-bound book which seemed to be kept in place with multiple straps. Curled brown hair adorned his head making him look a bit sheepish. His eyes however looked bright and calm. Giving him the appearance of someone who could keep his cool in almost any situation. All his clothes and even some part of his hair had small burn marks and stains.

Surprisingly enough there was a third person in the rubble: a young boy, seemingly no older than Louise lay unconscious at the feet of the first two. He was dressed in commoner's clothes and had dark brown hair and, in Louise's opinion, simply looked like an unremarkable commoner.

While Louise was taking this all in, the argument of the knightess and the strange man continued.

-Honestly if these are the dangers that come with your teleportation. Then I don't think any sane person would even consider it.

-Alice please, all new ideas have some small mistakes in the beginning. I think your exaggerating.

-EXAGGERATING!? Look at my armor, I just had the dents taken out last week and look at it now. You know you are paying for the repairs right. And besides I don't know where we are but it sure as hell does not look like Imgrad

-Okay, First the reason we were thrown of course was because we collided with that boy during the transit. And Second I don't know where that explosion came from but you cannot blame all magical mishap on me. You always….

Suddenly both of them realized that they were being looked at and stopped their banter to look around them

-Ehm… Ersan do you have any idea who these children are?

-Honestly your guess is as good as mine.

The man seemed scan through the crowd until he saw Colbert. As soon as their eyes met a friendly smile came to his face as he climbed out of the rubble towards Colbert. When they stood face to face he asked:

-Good evening, my name is "Ersan Firmea" researcher of the royal academy and that knight over there is my companion "Alice of Salain". I know this may seem strange but I can assure you that we mean you no harm. This is simply a spell gone awry. Could you be so kind as to tell us where we are?

As he said this the man held out an insignia depicting an owl on top of an open book. Colbert, stunned by the forward approach of the sheepish looking man and confused by what he had said quickly stammered out a reply:

-T-Tristian academy of magic.

The smile that previously adorned the man's face was now replaced with a look of confusion. Meanwhile the knightess that had climbed out of the rubble too and now stood next to him looked up at the sky in awe.

-hey Ersan.

-not now Alice, I am trying to remember if I know any academies with that name.

\- But Ersan.

-hmmm…Tristian…Tristian…..perhaps, no that is the academy of Terlain. Why have I never heard of this academy?

The third time the Knightess named Alice forewent words and forcefully moved the scholar's head to look up at the sky, his words of protest turning into gapes of awe.

-HEY! What do you think you are…? Oh….There are….two moons?

-Yeah.

Alice replied in a tone that, even through her helmet, started to sound angrier with every passing minute.

-Still think this is not a big deal?

-N-Now just hold on, I know your upset but before you start let us first ask.

The man named Ersan franticly tried to calm his companion down and quickly turned back to Colbert.

-This question may sound strange but was anyone here using a lot of magic a minute ago?

Colbert had calmed down from the initial shock and now answered calmly:

-as it happened Miss Valiere over there was in the middle of summoning her familiar when you showed up. But I also have a question for you. Where exactly do you….

Before he could finish his sentence Ersan had already turned around, glad that he had an excuse for the situation.

-See? It wasn't my fault someone else was summoning something here. I don't know what a familiar is but clearly this place was meant for that boy and we just happened to get pulled along.

This clearly did not entirely please his companion. Who snorted in annoyance.

-don't think you're off the hook yet. It is still your fault that we ended up here, end that still does not explain the explosion on arrival.

Once again the pair turned to Colbert, who was now annoyed by the fact that these two kept ignoring him. Nevertheless he told them about Miss Valiere's "unique" condition

-Miss Valiere's spells tend to end up creating explosions. But you have not answered my question yet. Where…

However, once again his question was ignored by the knight and the scholar.

-See? It wasn't my fault. You can't blame me for another person's magic.

-Hrmpf … I still don't believe you had no part in this.

Finally Colbert lost his cool and, more in desperation than in anger, he shouted through their discussion.

-NOW BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO ME! I have tried to be decent here, but you cannot keep ignoring me. So now you answer MY questions. WHO are you? And where are you from? PLEASE explain the situation to me before I call the guards.

The scholar named Ersan was clearly shocked and though her expression could not be seen through her helmet, the knightess Alice was taken aback as well by the anger of the bald man before them.

While all this was unfolding Louise looked on in despair. Only she could summon a familiar that could infuriate the otherwise calm Colbert in just five minutes. _Look on the bright side, it could always have been worse. At least they look stronger than that boy there_. She thought as she looked back at the rubble to see that the commoner boy had finally woken up. She could just barely hear him mumbling to himself, though for some reason she could not understand what he said.

-Wait… where am I? What was that green portal?

His deep brown eyes looked in fear around him. When he saw the pair, now viciously in discussion with Colbert, his eyes lighted up in recognition. He prepared to climb to them but Louise stopped him. If that boy joined their conversation it could only make things even worse than they already where. She had to make sure that did not happen. Colbert already seemed angry and she had no idea what would happen if this scene continued.

-You. Stop and tell me who you are, commoner.

She tried to carry her voice with as much dignity as she could muster. After all, even in this mess she was still a noble and would try to act as one. Therefore a certain amount of disdain was precedent, was it not? This however proved pointless as the boy only tilted his head in confusion. Once again he answered in a language she did not understand. She did however notice that, even though he could not understand her, he had noticed her tone of disdain and did not like it. The boy quickly ran past her, Louise unable to hold him, climbed towards the three arguing "adults".

Both parties (Colbert and the two strangers) had calmed down enough for a normal conversation now. Colbert had a gist of the situation but summarized it to be certain

-So, Correct me if I am wrong but you claim to be from a different world? One with only one moon?

-Yes

-And in this world you are a mage? He pointed to Ersan. -And you are his "guardian"? Now he pointed to the knightess.

-yes, that would be close enough.

Colbert sighed heavily. Never in all his years did a summoning ritual cause this much of a headache.

-And the Boy? Is he part this "entourage" of yours?

Faced with this question the knightess and the scholar looked at each other. But before they could answer the boy joined them and said something to the scholar in a language Colbert could not understand. To his surprise Ersan's answer was perfectly understandable.

-we are trying to work that out as well. So just wait a minute.

Curious as to what language the boy spoke Colbert asked

-what is he saying? And how can you even speak Halkegian if this is not your world?

Before Ersan had the chance to explain they heard a loud bang. Both Colbert and Ersan looked back to see the unfortunate boy lying on his back, his face blackened by smoke, with a shocked Louise standing next to him with her wand out.

-Miss Valiere, what exactly did you do?

Louise looked like she wanted to sink into the ground as she answered.

-Well he was interrupting your discussion so I wanted to cast a silence spell on him, but…..

Everybody looked at the poor boy. No matter how you looked at it, she had succeeded in this effort. For someone unconscious will indeed be silent.

Colbert pinched his nose in frustration.

-Can someone please bring that boy to the infirmary and as for you two, I think it best that you go explain yourself to the headmaster. I will lead you to his office.

Now he turned to Louise

-And miss Valiere, you will go to the headmaster as well. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

And so all the students went their own way. Kirche and Tabitha volunteered to bring the boy to the infirmary and Colbert lead Louise and the two strangers to the headmasters office.

" _Let's hope that the headmaster can solve this mess. Though I doubt it will be that simple. It feels like these two will cause some major changes around here."_ Colbert thought.

Little did he know how right he was.

This is the end of chapter 1.

Thank you very much for reading my work.

Once again I want to point out that any constructive criticism is welcome.

I don't know when I will wright part 2 but it should not take very long.

To give some explanation of my characters (though some parts will be told in the next chapters).

All three of them are from another world.

Ersan Firmea is a scholar mage, a magical researcher if you will, of the royal academy of the Kingdom of Vorlan. A son of a simple merchant, Ersan was taken in by the academy at a young age because of his talent in magic. He is an expert in magical theory and excels in spell analysis and creation (will be explained later. He is generally curios about every subject, but sometimes tend to get tunnel vision when working on projects.

Alice of Salain is a knightess charged with guarding Ersan as well as keeping an eye on him. As her name suggests she is not originally from Vorlan, but instead emigrated there from her village of Salain which was destroyed when she was small. She is steadfast in her beliefs and as stubborn an ox if she wants to be. She does have a temperament but in dangerous situations she is always able to keep very calm and focused. She is more practical than Ersan but hopeless in anything theoretical.

The poor boy that got summoned by Louise is not Saito as he is from the same world as Ersan and Alice. For the most part he is a normal commoner and his significance will be told in the next chapters

That is all I will reveal about them for now. I don't want to spoil too much and this is a good reason for me to work on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome again dear readers

I must say I was surprised by the amount of readers that liked (or at least read) chapter 1 of my story.

For this chapter the same disclaimers apply.

Tell me when I made a mistake and give me tips to improve if you think I deserve them. However please try to do this in a civil manner. if my story turns out terrible in your eyes, explain to me what you think was wrong and how I could improve. In return I will try to reply to your comment as quickly as possible with an explanation or a word of thanks.

With that out of the way, please enjoy.

Normal

-talking

-SHOUTING

 _Thoughts_

 **Spells and chapter titles**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

A Few hours ago in the royal academy of Vorlan.

* * *

Ersan's laboratory was in his own opinion a very well organized and efficient workplace where he could really calm down and work on his research. According to everyone else that ever visited his laboratory it was a mix between a library, a garbage dump and a death-trap. His desk was always filled with different scrolls and books that were put away haphazardly. Multiple artefacts, some magically dangerous and others just heavy or sharp, where stacked against the wall in large pillars that towered over most people. The windowsills of the two large windows that stood behind his desk where adorned with many different bottles of different sizes, filled with fluids in strange colours. The beams of sunlight that came through the windows scattered on the brightly coloured bottles and caused the entire room to be bathed in a rainbow of colours.

Alice skilfully avoided all the books and items that were strewn about as she entered. She had been here so many times that she was partially understood how everything was organized, though that did not mean it was any less dangerous. After some gymnastics she arrived at a vacant chair and was about to sit when her companions head popped out from a partially opened door.

-Ah Alice, you arrived. Just a minute, I have to finish this project. Make yourself at home in the meantime.

Alice looked around at the minefield that was Ersan's floor.

-I would if you had bothered to clean up this place. It still amazes me that you don't break stuff more often in this mess.

In responds to this remark Ersan's face broke into a smile. Alice had seen this look before and it often did not spell well.

-Sorry about that. I was busy with my new project. That reminds me….

His head disappeared behind the door again.

 _I knew it. It's one of his "revolutionary" ideas again._ Alice thought.

Often whenever Ersan had an idea for a project, he would drop everything and focus all his time on that project. Not all of his ideas were as brilliant as he first thought, and indeed some of them had caused significant trouble for the duo.

After one or two minutes Ersan appeared once again with a look of excitement on his face. Alice was a bit curious (and worried) about what he was working on, but right now they did not have the time.

-have you prepared for our travel to Imgrad? Alice asked him.

The smile faded a bit of his face when confronted with this question.

-Well…..

-You haven't have you?

-But listen, what I was working on is…..

-Right now I don't want to hear it. we are late as it is and it is a two day journey, so pack your bags.

Instead of trying to argue with the knightess, Ersan simply pushed the door he was standing behind wide open to reveal a large portal.

Alice looked at the light blue portal until finally her curiosity became too strong.

-Okay fine, explain what this is.

Once again a smile returned to Ersan's face.

-This is what I was working on. This is wat will bring us to Imgrad.

-You have to be kidding me.

Alice knew that her companion had been interested in teleportation for a long time. In the past she had seen his previous attempts at this endeavour, and how they had failed. Yet it seemed like this time he had at least produced something, though she was sceptical whether it worked actually worked or not.

She was glad for her friend but still the large portal looked too dangerous for her

-you want us to travel to Imgrad through that? Are you mad?

-calm down and listen to me first. I tested it out multiple times now and I have not found any dangers except a slight nausea after using it.

-You tried it on yourself? Just how driven are you about this?

-please, it's perfectly safe and we will have two whole days in Imgrad to do what we want before we are expected.

She looked at Ersan to see him pleading. To be honest, the idea of having some free time in another country appealed to her. Almost like a short vacation, and the gods knew how much they needed one of those. Finally she gave up.

-Okay fine, you win. But don't say I did not warn you. If we end up in trouble because of this you will have me to answer to, Alright?

-Agreed. Now, I have already prepared the portal to go to Imgrad and have made two translator talismans for us to use while we are there. I only have to get my bags and then we can leave.

Half an hour later Both Ersan and Alice where ready to go. Just to be certain Alice had put on all her armour and her gear. _You never know with him._

Ersan pointed his hand at the portal and said an incantation.

 **Agren ig tess qel amarth ruth omil**

As soon as he finished the portal began to glow brighter until both he and Alice where swallowed by the light.

* * *

The present in Tristain.

* * *

Alice was standing next to Ersan in front of the head master.

 _I knew it, I knew it and still I agreed. This always happens and yet I always fall for it._ She thought to herself. The headmaster had just heard everything that had happened from Colbert and was now in deep thought. After a few minutes he started talking.

-Let me start by asking the lady if she minds removing her helmet. I would like to look people in the eye when I talk to them.

With a hint of reluctance Alice took of her helmet, revealing her dark brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, or perhaps it was better to say that she could have been beautiful if she wanted. She had a pretty face to be sure but it was clear that a life filled with battle and hardship had not done it any service. The headmaster tore his eyes of the knightess and continued the conversation.

-now would both of you mind introducing yourself.

Alice went first as she stood at attention.

-My name is Alice of Salain, knight of the kings order. At the moment I am the guardian of Ersan.

Next Ersan made a courtly bow as he stated his name.

-Ersan Firmea is the name. I am a scholar mage of the royal academy, in service to the king of Vorlan.

On this new information the headmaster had to think for a minute.

 _A scholar mage. Never heard of that profession before, and neither have I heard of Vorlan._

-Very well , my third question is if it is possible for you two to prove that you are from another world? It is very hard to believe people without evidence, no offence ment. Ersan was the first to answer.

-perhaps, but I am not sure.

He took his book from his waist and opened it. Immediately small blue symbols started to hover above it. This of course surprised everyone present except for Alice.

-from the little information I could gather you do have magic, however it is my guess that our systems are not the same.

With a snap he closed the book again and the symbols faded away.

-astonishing! To believe that kind of magic exists.

These words did not come from the headmaster but from Colbert, who could not believe his eyes. Louise however was more shocked than happy with this development.

-I summoned a noble? No, no that's ridiculous, Nobles don't get summoned.

In responds to her outcry the scholar turned to her as if giving a lecture.

-I am sorry miss Valliére but I am afraid that you are wrong on both ends.

-What do you mean?

-Well first I am the child of a merchant and therefore by no means a noble. And second, I believe the one you summoned is the boy that is in the infirmary. We were travelling between portals and merely got drawn in.

Louise had to sit down for a second. It felt like his words were slowly destroying all her hopes. First a non-noble using magic and then ,to hear that her familiar was the commoner she had caused to the infirmary. She could not take it anymore. She ran out of the office before anyone could stop her.

After louise left, Alice turned to the headmaster.

-We are sorry for what happened, but I must ask you something. Do you have a library where we can find out more about this land.

Her companion looked at her in surprise. Not because of the idea itself but because she suggested it.

-Alice, that I see the day that you voluntarily pick up a book.

He said in a tone that was both surprised and a bit mocking. Alice however immediately retaliated.

-oh shut it, you know as well as I do that we need info over where we are and ,more importantly, how to get back to our world. And don't think I am letting you off the hook. This is still partially your fault, especially what just happened with that girl.

The way she said those words made her look more like a housewife berating her husband than a warrior. But none in the room dared tell her that.

* * *

Infirmary

* * *

Louise opened the door of the infirmary as quietly as she could. Originally she had wanted to go to her room. She yearned for some peace and quiet to get her head straight. But she realized that if that commoner was to be her familiar, then she still had to finish the ritual. she found him still unconscious from the accident. Now that she saw him up close she had to admit that he was reasonably good looking. Not stunning or beautiful, but not ugly either. Especially while he was sleeping he seemed to almost radiate serenity.

 _This is my familiar? This is the powerful and elegant creature I summoned?_ She thought.

 _Well he at least he is not ugly._

She brushed aside her hair and brought her face closer to his. She could feel his breathing and unknowingly slowed hers to match his. After what felt like an hour, she finally had enough courage. The same moment her lips toughed his however, his eyes sprang open. Naturally when he saw the situation he was in, he jumped out of his bed with a face redder than a strawberry.

-wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Why are you here? Where am….

His protest was interrupted by a burning pain in his right hand. The boy screamed out in agony as strange runes where etched into his hand. When it was finally over, he fell back into his bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. He asked the question to Louise again, but this time his tone was clearly agitated and hostile.

-can you please tell me what is going on.

Louise was taken aback by this. How dare a commoner talk back to her like that, especially after she just k-k-kissed him. He should be grateful for a kiss from a noble. She was about to put him in his place when she realized something.

 _I can understand him now._

-wait can you say something else to me? She asked.

-wait you can understand me?

The boy was just as confused as she was. Louise quickly regained her composure and made sure to ask the next question before he would return to his hostile tone.

-Let's start by telling our names. Mine is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Yours?

-Ciaran, Ciaran Howell. But you have not answered my question, where am I and why am I here?

Louise knew this question would come, but still did not know how to bring this to him. From what she understood, he was not from this world so he probably would not understand. In the end she decided that it was best to just bring it on the table.

-I summoned you to be my familiar. That mark on your hand is proof that you belong to me.

She watched as Ciaran went through all the stages, first confusion, then realisation and finally anger.

-go to hell. I don't belong to anybody, especially not to the likes of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me start with two apologies.

1\. Part two of my story was rushed a bit and is in my opinion not to standard, for that I am sorry. I am still able to change the parts that I do not like but am not sure if this is the right course of action. So please let me know if you want part 2 to be rewritten.

2\. Part three came out way later than I had planned. This is mostly because exams. But also because I had a bit of a writer's block. I know how I want the story to progress, but seem to struggle with the finer details and way of writing. As an apology I will try to complete part 4 a bit earlier.

As always, previous disclaimers apply.

Normal

-"talking"

-"SHOUTING"

 _-"Thoughts"_

 **Spells** (in later chapters)

Chapter 3. The beginnings of a Plan

* * *

Ciaran sighed as he pulled another piece of clothing out of the tub and started scrubbing it.

It had been a week since the incident, since his forced familiarship to Louise.

It had not taken him long to realize that he was no longer in Vorlan and that he really had no other options other than serve the spoiled girl. He did not know anything of this world and he was sure that without Louise, he would starve in alleyway. That did not mean that he had not tried to run away however. But every time he tried, would run into one of the blasted mages of this blasted castle. There was however one positive thing about his slavery. During one of his errands he had met a lovely maid, Siesta, that worked there and had built a friendship with her. During their many talks she had told him about how this world worked.

Apparently in this world those with magical abilities reigned supreme, and this was noticeable with every person he met. Every student he had met, carried themselves with pride and self-importance while throwing their magic around as a sign of superiority. In the same way all the servants seemed to cower in fear every time the students talked to them. It was completely different from the way it worked in Vorlan. Most of the mages he had seen where in service of the crown and although they did carry authority, they were not noble. They were more like an elite group of specialists, in service of the crown.

Apparently two others arrived with him in this world, a mage and a knight. He had not seen either of them yet. But right now they were his only hope of ever going back home. If they were able to travel to this world then maybe they could bring him back too.

He put the last piece of laundry in the basket and was about to walk back to his "master's" room when he noticed two students talking to each other in the hallway. Immediately he recognized one of them. Guiche, one of the mages that had captured him during his escape attempts. The other was a brown-haired girl, about two years younger than Guiche, who was holding a basket.

-"would you like to try some of my soufflé Guiche?"

-"I would eat anything you made. How could you possibly make anything that is not delicious?"

In Ciaran's opinion this entire scene was so sweet it almost made him barf. At least the girl seemed genuinely in love but the rehearsed way they talked to each other felt more like it belonged in a play than real love. He tried sneaking past so that he would not have to deal with them but unfortunately the girl spotted him.

-"Guiche? Who is that suspicious boy?"

Guiche followed her eyes and noticed Ciaran standing with the basket of laundry.

-"Oh worry not, that is just Louise's failure of a familiar. It is fitting actually, for her to summon such a useless commoner.

-"You mean Louise the Zero? Did she really summon a commoner as a familiar?"

Guiche scoffed at this question.

-"she probably just paid a random farmhand to play her familiar. There is no way she could actually summon anyone."

Even though he did not show it, these words did anger Ciaran. Part of him was angry that nobody even considered what he had told them, but more than that he felt sorry for Louise. Sure, she treated him like a dog, but that was how all nobles had treated him. And during last week he had noticed that Louise was seen by most as a failure, not much more than a commoner, even by her own teachers.

With white knuckles, Ciaran walked on. Trying to ignore Guiche and his "girlfriend". If he tried to fight Guiche, he was certain to walk away bruised and beaten. If not because of Guiche than because of Louise if she heard he tried to fight a noble. His efforts where in vain however. A small rock suddenly poked out of the ground and tripped him over, making him fall headfirst into the basket of laundry he was wearing.

-"ha ha ha ha. See? He can't even do simple jobs. He truly is worthy of Zero." Guiche laughed.

The girl with him laughed to. But not as hard, and not as genuine.

Now Ciaran had enough. Talking is one thing, but bullying with magic? That was the last drop.

He stood up and walked to Guiche -"ghrr….. Now listen here you…" he snapped, but before he could give them a piece of his mind, he got interrupted by the sound of someone running.

A tall man with a book ran around the corner.

He ran in their direction but did he was so in trance by the book that he did not seem to notice any of them.

Guiche, Ciaran and the girl watched the man walk past them and promptly tripped over the same rock that had tripped Ciaran. With a cry of surprise the man fell face first into the laundry basket.

Immediately Guiche ran away. That man did not look like a servant or student and the possibility that his magic might have injured a teacher meant he could get into big trouble.

The girl, utterly abandoned by Guiche, also quickly ran away, leaving only Ciaran and the man behind.

Ciaran quickly helped the confused man up.

-"Thank you, I must say the floor construction here is dreadful." The man said

When he saw him Ciaran had to stop himself from laughing. The man had fallen into the laundry and one of Louise's panties adorned his head like a makeshift crown.

The man itself seemed completely unaware of it.

-"why are you staring? Do I have something between my teeth?" he asked, even more confused than before.

-"ehm…." Ciaran did not know how to explain this.

 _"Excuse me sir, you have my masters panties on your head." No that's no good, if he gets embarrassed he might blame me for all of this. How do I tell this discreetly?_ Ciaran thought.

However the man had already stood up and picked up his book.

-"well thank you for helping me up but I must go now. I am already late as it is."

Before Ciaran could say another word the man was already gone.

 _Oh no this can never end well._ Ciaran thought as he looked into the now empty hallway.

* * *

Ersan quickly turned another corner. The past week he had been in the library trying to find a way back to their own world. And now he had finally made a breakthrough. When he finally reached Colbert's office he slammed the door open. During the past week, he and Colbert had forged something like a friendship. Mostly because of their undying curiosity in everything magical.

Alice and Colbert where already sitting at the table drinking tea. Alice had quickly learned that walking around a school while wearing a suit of armor tended to scare most of the students. So she had switched her wardrobe and was now wearing her casual clothes, a simple green shirt with large brown pants and high boots.

Upon seeing Ersan, she immediately spat out her tea in laughter.

-"whahahaha... That is Brilliant. You look like the King of panties." She laughed

Colbert was less amused about the whole situation –"ehm…..Ersan may I ask why you have a panty on your head?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

-"I hope that that does not belong to one of my students."

-"what are you talking about, I don't…, wait..." Ersan patted the top of his head.

As soon as he felt the undergarments on his head, his face turned bright red.

-"why…how...who…I have a good explanation for this."

-"hahahaha. Oh I must say Ersan, after all these years. I had never expected this to be your fetish" Alice joked.

This statement made Colbert even more fretful.

-"Ersan, even if you are hear as my guest. If you have stolen that undergarment from one of my students, I swear by Brimir I will make you regret being born." He warned.

It took some time, but a quarter of an hour Ersan had finally explained the situation to Colbert and Alice had finally ended her laughing fit.

-"now that that is cleared up I can finally tell you wat I have managed to discover." Ersan explained.

Alice leaned in closer -"have you found a way back? Please tell me you did." she asked.

-"not completely, but I know some of the requirements." Ersan told her.

Alice sighed -"well, it's a start at least. So, what do we need?"

Ersan stood up and began to pace around the room. -"well, so far I have discovered that our magic systems are similar. The main difference is that the people here can only use elemental magic. Their magic power however is greater than what we possess. This magic seems to be based on the four base elements plus void. And I think this void element is the key."

Now Colbert was getting curious -"how so?"

-"creating a portal is no small feat. And more so one that connects different universes. Even I would not be able to do it. However, Miss Valliére did just that." Ersan explained

It finally dawned on Colbert what Ersan was getting at. –"You think Louise is a void mage? But there have been no void mages since the time of Brimir."

Ersan sat down again and leaned back. –"Do you have another explanation?" he asked

-"So, we need the girl's magic to go back. Then what are we waiting for?" Alice asked.

Ersan sighed heavily –"Do you want to explain this Colbert?"

Colbert joined Ersan in his sigh. He now understood the problem. -"Excluding the summoning ritual, Louise has never successfully cast a spell."

-"You have got to be kidding me. So our only hope is a hopeless mage?" Alice cried out in frustration.

-"Not necessarily. As Colbert just said there have been no void mages for a very long time. There would be no teacher here that could teach her about it." Ersan quickly retorted. –"so what if I try to teach her?"

Alice snorted in disbelief –"You? You want to teach her? I don't know if you noticed, but you are not exactly the most social guy I know."

Ersan just gave a slight smile in return-"that is true, but you must keep in mind that I am an expert in spell structure and composition. If anyone can find out how her magic works, I am pretty sure that person would be me."

Alice had to agree with him on this point. For all his faults, she knew no one who knew more about magic than him.

-"Fine. But if you are going to teach her sorcery, she is going to need a guardian." She said.

Ersan thought about this for a bit and his smile grew bigger -"What about the boy, the one she summoned? With a bit of work, do you think he could become a reasonable guardian?"

Alice leaned back for a bit -"Perhaps….. I have the see him fight first though. If he has some strength in him, then I think I can make something of him."

Suddenly Colbert joined back in the conversation.

-"hold on. You two are talking as if it is already decided that they will become your students. Let me remind you that you are merely guests here. We can't just tell students to study under some stranger."

Both Ersan and Alice looked at him in surprise. As if they had just realized that he was still in the room.

Ersan realized how their conversation must have sounded to Colbert. He and Alice just casually spoke about taking a student as a pupil even though they were basically no more than strangers. -"you're right. Besides for now it is only a theory. Maybe she is just very bad at magic and the summoning was no more than a fluke." He said.

Colbert said –"Listen, I will talk with the headmaster about this. But if Louise has to agree with these lessons as well. If she does not want it, then there is nothing I can do."

-"okay, but how do we find out if she is this "void mage"?" Alice asked.

Ersan drank the last of his tea and stood up -"I will come up with something. For now, I just want to go to bed."

Alice similarly finished her tea and stood up and with that they went back to their room.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Louise sighed heavily.

She knew she had magic lessons today and that in and of itself was already something she hated.

However when she had arrived at the classroom she had been given another nasty surprise.

Ersan and Alice, the two strangers that she had accidently pulled to this world, where standing at the back of the classroom.

Ersan's eyes seemed to dart from place to place in curiosity, but Alice was staring intently at her.

" _What does she want from me? Do you want to see me fail to? Just leave me alone for Brimir's sake."_

Louise quickly looked away from the pair and took a seat. Ciaran casually took a seat next to her. Louise gave him a stern look of and he sighed in defeat, stood up and walked to the wall.

Overall Louise found that Ciaran had become a useful, if somewhat stubborn, familiar. Now he would do most of the chores she asked of him and was in general polite and obedient. However there were some things he simply would not budge on. He refused to be called dog, saying if even an infant could distinguish a human from an animal, she should be able to too. He would not dress her in the morning, mumbling something about indecent behavior. And most annoyingly of all, he refused to give up his idiotic belief in what he called "the eight pillars of man". It had taken three days of arguing and shouting before Louise had given up on the subject.

She snapped back to the reality when Miss Chevreuse walked into the classroom.

-"please everyone, quiet down and take your seats. Class is about to start."

Quickly the murmur around Louise died down and Miss Chevreuse continued her lesson.

-"as everyone here knows, magic can be divided into five elements: fire, water, air, water and finally void magic. Today I want to focus on earth magic, in particular on alchemy. Now can anyone tell me what alchemy entails?"

As several students raised their hands, Louise heard a small yelp of pain followed by whispering.

-"Don't raise your hand too you moron. We aren't here as students."

-"Sorry force of habit. But you don't have to break my toes over it"

Most students looked behind them and saw Ersan with tears in his eyes holding his foot, Alice standing next to him as if nothing happened.

Chevreuse confoundedly brought the attention of the class back to her.

-"ehm… Miss Zerbst, you were holding your hand up. Could you explain what alchemy entails?"

Kirche, in response stood up and with a hint of pride in her voice said. -"alchemy is the act of changing one type of matter into another through the use of earth magic"

-"Very good Miss Zerbst. Indeed through alchemy we can change one element into another one. This is mostly used-". Suddenly a voice from the back of the classroom interrupted her.

-"excuse me, but how does this work? Does the mass of the changed object stay the same? "

Once again Chevreuse was taken by surprise. Normally the students would raise their hand.

The one that had asked the question was Ersan which annoyed Chevreuse. Colbert had asked her to let them follow one of her lessons but she had no idea they would cause so much commotion, especially as they were adults.

-"Mister Firmea, though I appreciate your enthusiasm, I must ask you to raise your hand before asking a question. To answer your question. Yes the mass of the changed object stays the same and I think it better to show you how it works."

Chevreuse took three pebbles from her desk drawers and lay them on the table. With a flick of her wand the pebbles changed from dark gray to metallic yellow.

Immediately Kirche slammed her hands on the table. –"Miss Chevreuse, is that gold?"

Chevreuse allowed herself a smug smile before replying.

-"No Miss Zerbst. Only square class mages can turn stone to gold. I am only a triangle class and can therefor only turn it into brass."

She gave the class a second to stand in awe at what she had done.

-"Now would anyone like to try changing stone into glass?"

Multiple people raised their hand, but before Chevreuse could pick anyone she was interrupted by Ersan once again.

-"Miss Chevreuse I would ask that you let Miss Valliére try this spell."

Immediately half the class shouted out in protest.

-"Please don't let Louise do magic."

-"Please not zero, not her"

Finally Chevreuse had enough.

-"ENOUGH, everyone sit down and be quiet. As for you Mr. Firmea, I take it you have a VERY good reason to interrupt my class and cause such commotion. Tell me, why do you want Miss Valliére to try in particular?"

Ersan promptly stood up and replied.

-"Because, as her classmates have just made clear, Miss Valliére has a track record of not successfully casting a spell. And yet she managed to open a gateway to another realm, something I am sure no one here ever managed to do. Now I ask you: does that not make you the least bit curious to her magic?"

Chevreuse milled this over in her head. Indeed she has not seen Louise cast anything yet but she had heard from other teachers about her terrible performance. On the other hand, it was true that Louise had summoned a familiar, and according to that man even from another world.

-"Very well, Louise you may try changing this stone into glass. However Mr. Firmea, as punishment for your transgression and to sate your curiosity, I would ask you to stand next to her while she tries her magic."

Louise upon hearing this, felt like she could sink in the ground from shame.

 _"Why? Is this revenge for causing them to end up here? Does he intend to humiliate me in front of the whole class?"_ She thought as she stood up.

-"Thank you miss. I will do my best." She replied.

In responds Ersan made a slight bow and walked to the desk.

When they both stood in front of the desk Louise took out her wand. Almost immediately the whole class ducked under their own desks.

Louise mustered all her courage and raised her wand. She brought it down and… everything went white.

A large light flash filled the classroom followed by a bang. When the light faded it showed that as usual Louise had not succeeded.

The pebbles had turned to burn marks on the desk. Louise's face was black with sooth and Ersan had been blown away.

 _"At least he now knows what happens when you stand to close to my magic. Let's hope he never asks that of me again."_ Louise thought bitterly.

He hope was short lived however as Ersan promptly sprang back on his feet.

-"That was BRILLIANT!, so much energy in one place. And no spell circle needed, no large incantation required. Now this is getting interesting." He shouted out.

On his face was a grin of excitement that reminded Louise of a small child, just before opening his presents.

After Louise regained some of her senses, she noticed that Chevreuse was unconscious on the ground.

-"I suppose some take the blast harder than others. Not to worry, we will bring her to the infirmary. You lot just….. Study for yourself." The man said.

Chevreuse was quickly brought to the infirmary by Ersan and Alice (with Alice carrying Chevreuse on her back) while Louise was left to ponder about what just happened.

 _-"What have I just gotten myself into?"_

That is all for now. Let me know what you think and give any suggestions if you have them.

All I can promise for part 4 is that everything up until now was mostly set up for all the other chapters. After part for this story will finally do its name justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again.

I must apologize as I was not able to uphold my promise from the last chapter. Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this part. Especially since I had a lot of fun writing it. If you have any suggestions or points of interest that is always appreciated.

As always, previous disclaimers apply.

And now, let's begin

* * *

Because Chevreuse was still in the infirmary, all the students from her class had the rest of the day off with the instructions to bond with their familiars. Most of the students took this as time to simply relax and enjoy the nice summer day. So the outdoor tea area was crowded with students socializing.

Ersan and Alice where sitting at a small table amongst many and where both sipping their respective drink without saying a word.

After some time Ersan finally broke the silence.

-"So, what did you think? You have to admit it was an interesting spectacle."

Alice brought her cup to her lips, thought for a bit and put it down without drinking.

-"I hope you got what you needed because I doubt Colbert will let us do that again. I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked us out for this." She replied.

Ersan tried unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness at this remark.

-"Well, technically we were not responsible for this. Anyway the more important thing is that I now know that Louise's magic is different from anything I have seen."

-"Really?" Alice asked –"all I saw her do is create an explosion."

-"Yes that was what it looked like." Ersan said with a glint in his eye. -"Miss Chevreuse asked Louise to change the stones into glass, a crystal basically."

-"Yes and she failed." Alice interjected.

-"Ahh….but that's the beauty of it. She did not fail." Ersan corrected -"Just before the explosion the pebbles where turned into a translucent crystal. But it was not glass on that table, she had turned those stones into pure diamonds."

-"what?"

-"Exactly, that is why I am so excited. I know of no mage or alchemist that could do something like that, here nor in Vorlan."

At this Alice leaned in a bit.

-"You think she can send us back if you teach her?" she asked.

-"Probably." Ersan answered –"And what about you? Do you think Ciaran suitable as a guardian?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. –"I still have to see him fight first. Speaking of that, how are we planning on making him fight? We can't just ask him to spar with someone."

At that moment Louise walked by with Ciaran in tow. Louise sat down a few tables away from Ersan and Alice.

Alice gave a faint smile -"Well, speak of the Devil. I guess we will have to talk about this later."

And like that both of them returned to silence and continued drinking their tea.

A little while later Ersan noticed that anytime Ciaran was sent out to fetch something for Louise, he would always pass a certain maid and talk to her. The maid had long dark hair and was to put it mildly "well endowed". Ersan also saw the boy that was with Ciaran the other night sitting a few tables from Louise, talking to a girl. This girl was a Blonde with her hair in twin drills. She was different from the one Ersan had seen yesterday. Ersan put one and one together and slowly a plan began to form in his head.

-"Now I just need a catalyst." He whispered to himself.

When he noticed a small bottle hanging out of the blond boy's trousers, a devious smile appeared on his face. With a small flick from his fingers and a whispered spell he flung the bottle from the boy's pocket on to the grass.

Alice had watched Ersan's face go from realization to that devious smile. When Ersan suddenly stood up she asked with a slight hint in her voice –"I don't like where this is going. What are you planning?" to which Ersan replied –"I am merely making sure we get to see Ciaran in action."

Ersan walked to the "well endowed" maid wearing the most innocent face he could muster.

-"Sorry to disturb you, but I just noticed that that boy dropped something. I do not know his name so it is a bit awkward for me to return it to him. Would you mind doing it in my stead?" he asked

The maid was a bit startled but quickly agreed and went to pick it up.

-"And now all that is left to do is watch the fireworks." Ersan whispered to himself with a smile.

A few tables from Ersan and Alice, Louise is drinking tea with Ciaran standing behind her.

-"This tea is too sweet, bring me another cup." Louise said.

-"Really would it kill you to say please?" Ciaran sighed.

Louise relented –"Fine, will you please bring me a new cup."

At this Ciaran slightly bowed –"Of course my lady" he said with a hint of sarcasm which almost granted him a kick in the leg from Louise.

As he walked away, he sighed once again. To say that this day had been exhausting was an understatement. After Louise's accidental explosion, she had become even bad-tempered than normal and because he was the only one she could vent on, he was the victim of her ire. Ciaran knew it was useless to fight with her now, so he mostly did what she asked.

Hewas about to Bring Louise her new cup of tea when he heard a loud slap.

He turned around just in time to see Guiche standing with a red mark on his cheek as a blonde girl had just slapped him.

-"You lying slime ball. Was everything you told me just for show?"

-"You misunderstand Montorency. There is no one else but you. "

-"Then why do you have perfume with the label "For my love Guiche, From Katie" hanging of it? "

-"well…..it's from my aunt. Yes, my aunt sent it to me."

Even from where he stood Ciaran could hear the desperation in Guiche's voice.

-"You liar!" The girl yelled and stormed off.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head.

-" _serves the idiot right_ " Ciaran thought as he was about to walk away.

However….

-"Stop right there maid!" Guiche shouted to Siesta.

From a Few meters away Ciaran could see Siesta stopping dead in her tracks.

-"Y-y-yes?"

-"Why did you show this bottle? How did you even get this bottle?" Guiche asked angrily

-"Someone gave it to me and told me you dropped it sir. I do not know their name."

-"Do not lie, no one knew this bottle was mine. You stole it, didn't you? Just to humiliate me."

-"N-n-no sir, I swear I did not steal it."

-"Liar!" Guiche shouted, not realizing the irony of the situation. -"Now I will have to punish you."

He picked up the nearest broom and took of the Bristle, turning it into a long stick. -"I will show you what happens when you go against a noble."

He heaved the handle above his head but before he could bring it down on Siesta, a hand grabbed his wrist.

-"That does it you pompous brat!" Ciaran was standing right in front of Guiche. One hand holding one of Guiches wrists, the other wrestling the stick out of his grip.

-"How dare you fight a noble." Guiche said.

-"Fight?" Ciaran answered in fake confusion -"If you call that fighting, then you are even weaker than you look."

-"really? You think I am weak? Let's put that to the test then." Guiche replied with a smug grin. -"I challenge you to a duel."

At this statement the entire Courtyard fell silent.

-"When and where?"

-"Ah, not a coward I see" Guiche continued -"In an Hour, at the vestri Court. Don't be late." He turned heel and walked away.

-"Fine with me." Ciaran shouted at his back.

-"No it is not!" a shout from within the crowd interjected.

Ciaran turned his head to follow the sound. -"Louise!?"

Finally the small, pink figure of Louise had managed to worm herself through the Crowd of people.

-"I was getting impatient because you still had not brought me my tea. What were you thinking? Picking a fight with Guiche? You know you have no chance against him."

-"Wow, you have a lot of faith in me. Besides what was I supposed to do. Just let him beat her up over nothing?"

-"YES. That would have been better than this." Louise shouted back at him.

Ciaran was both surprised and appalled by her answer. Did she really think so little of Commoners?

He did not even want to argue this with her and just stormed away, Leaving Louise behind.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

-"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

-"I have a name too y'know" Ciaran shouted. But to no avail

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Ciaran's presence there, he turned to face him.

Saito and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other.

-"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

-"Like anyone would run away!"

-"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

Guiche flicked his rose and a petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

It stood stoically in Ciaran's way.

On the side both Ersan and Alice where following the fight with interest.

Ersan's eyes where fixed on the large construction while he mumbled to himself.

Alice however kept her eyes glued on Ciaran.

-"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?" Guiche said with a grin.

-"Wh-why you..."

-"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

The warrior-shaped golem charged towards Ciaran.

Ciaran threw himself at the ground, barely evading a punch to the stomach.

-"What, is that the best you got?" Guiche shouted.

From the mass of people, Louise burst out.

-"Guiche! That's quite enough! Dueling is strictly forbidden!"

-"Only dueling between nobles is forbidden. Nobody has forbidden duels between commoners and nobles."

Louise was at a momentary loss for words.

-"Th-that's because nothing like this has ever happened before..."

-"Louise, do you like this commoner?"

Louise's face burned an angry scarlet.

-"No! Don't be ridiculous! It's just that I won't put up with having my familiar beaten up before my eyes!" she shouted out.

-"Oi, I haven't lost yet! That idiot hasn't even hit me." Ciaran interrupted almost as flustered as Louise.

-"Ciaran Don't do this!"

Seeing Ciaran was up again, Louise practically screamed out his name and ran to his side.

"Please understand, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

But Ciaran simply pushed Louise back and started walking slowly towards Guiche. Louise followed him and grabbed his shoulder.

-"You need to stop! Idiot! Why are you still doing this?"

He shook her hand off his shoulder.

-"Because it pisses me off."

-"It pisses you off? Look, there's no embarrassment in losing to a mage!"

-"That's not it." Ciaran muttered as he kept taking steady steps forward.

"Eh?"

-"Really, you're starting to get on my nerves too... I know next to nothing about mages or nobles from this world, but compared to the mages I know, you're all the same bunch of ego-inflated brats."

Guiche watched Ciaran with a faint smile painted on his face.

-"The more you try, the more pointless this becomes. Why not give up like your master asks? " He said with a grin.

Ciaran's fighting spirit flared, and he produced a grin of his own.

"You missed me. Your little statue, it's too slow."

The smile on Guiche's mouth fell away. The golem's right hand lashed out to strike Ciaran's face. He caught the blow square on the cheek and was knocked to the ground.

Blood dripped from his broken nose.

Trying to stem the blood flow, Ciaran was taken aback.

 _Crap... So this is a mage's power. I've been in a few fights here and there, but that punch was like nothing else I'd received before._

Trying to make use of the moment, the Golem tried to kick him in the side. But Ciaran quickly jumped back to avoid it.

Just when he thought he was getting the hang of it, the Golem shot forward and punched him. The punch connected with Ciaran's right arm. There was a sick snapping noise.

While Ciaran stared in pain at his arm, the golem came over, threw him to the ground and planted a foot on his face.

His head hit the earth hard, and he lost consciousness for a moment.

When he came to, he could see Louise's face framed by a backdrop of blue sky.

"Please. Just stop now."

Louise's hazel eyes were wet with tears.

-"...Are you crying?" Ciaran said with a faint smile

-"I am not! Who would cry here? Anyway, this is enough. You did very well. I've never seen a commoner like you before."

His broken arm throbbed with agony. Ciaran grimaced.

"Damn….That... hurts."

"Of course it hurts! That's obvious! Just what were you thinking?"

Tears ran down Louise's face and fell on Ciaran's cheek.

"You're my familiar, understand? I'm not going to forgive you for any more stupid acts."

Guiche's voice called out to the pair.

"Are we done yet?"

"Not….yet."

On the sidelines Alice gave a small chuckle. -"I have to give it to him. The kid's got spirit, even if he doesn't have the brains." She whispered to Ersan.

Guiche simply smiled, and flicked his rose. This time, the petal transformed into a sword. Guiche grabbed it and threw it in Ciaran's direction. The blade point stabbed into the ground not too far from where he lay.

-"If you're still willing to continue, then take that sword. If not, all you need to say is a simple "I'm sorry." Then I can just forgive you and be done with it."

Ciaran reached out for the blade with his right hand. But with that arm broken, he couldn't put much strength in his fingers.

His hand was stopped by Louise.

-"No! There is absolutely no way I'm letting you do this! If you take that sword, Guiche won't show any mercy!"

-"I don't mind being a familiar... I can take sleeping on the floor... I don't care if the food sucks... Washing underwear? I'll do that too. It's not like I really have a choice."

Ciaran paused there and curled his left hand into a fist.

-"But..."

-"But..." What?"

-"I will not stand idly by while others are beaten up, are bullied into submission and treated like dirt."

Drawing on his last reserves of strength, Ciaran forced himself to a stand. Pushing Louise aside, he grabbed the blade stuck in the ground with his left hand.

In that instant...

The runes inscribed on that hand began glowing brightly.

Ciaran was surprised. The moment he grabbed the sword, all the pain in his body disappeared.

He realized the runes on his left hand were glowing.

And then...

 _My body feels as light as a feather._

In addition, the blade he held in his left hand felt so familiar that it seemed like an extension of his body.

Seeing Ciaran with the weapon in hand, Guiche smiled coldly.

-"Firstly, let me congratulate you. I'm honestly quite impressed that a commoner would come this far against a mage."

-"you have seen nothing yet." Ciaran shouted back.

Guiche twirled the rose in his hand and golem attacked again.

 _-"That thing again."_

The statue came towards Ciaran in what seemed like slow motion.

 _-"What the hell",_ Ciaran thought. _-"It's moving so slow. I got kicked around like a rag doll by this?"_

He leapt into action. With one singular strike he cleaved the bronze statue in two.

The two halves of the golem each struck the ground with a resounding "clang."

Meanwhile, Ciaran bolted towards Guiche in a whirlwind of action.

 _-"his magic allows him make these golems, then I have to give him no time to do it again."_

Too late.

Guiche waved his rose wand wildly. Petals danced, and six new golems appeared.

The golems surrounded Ciaran and sprang at him all at once.

And just when it looked like they had him, five of them were slashed apart. It had been so fast that nobody even saw the blade.

The remaining golem promptly dashed over to guard Guiche.

But soon it too was taken down by an unseen sword-stroke.

A kick to the face sent Guiche sprawling to the ground.

He saw Ciaran leap at him.

 _-"I'm going to die!"_ he thought, as he shielded his head.

Something made a loud "thunk"...

When he timidly opened his eyes again...

Ciaran had driven the blade into the ground just to the right of Guiche's head.

-"I guess it's my win. Or do you want to continue?" Ciaran asked.

Guiche shook his head furiously. He'd totally lost any will to fight.

And in a failing voice he said -"I... I yield."

Ciaran released his hand and walked away.

 _-"I... won I Really won"_

Ciaran's thoughts were in a haze.

 _-"...Just what happened to me? It was almost as if…"_

Before he could finish that thought the feeling of fatigue overwhelmed him, and he could feel his consciousness drift far away. Ciaran collapsed on the ground.

Louise ran towards Ciaran with Ersan and Alice right behind her.

-"Quickly, we have to bring him to the infirmary." she shouted.

Alice was about to pick the boy up when a man's shout stopped her in her tracks.

-"What is going on here?"

It was one of Louise's teachers, Professor Dermont Moreau, her History teacher.

-"I heard that two people were trying to hold a duel and came to bring a stop to it. It seems I am too late though." he said with a frown.

Next he pointed to Guiche still sitting on the ground, a wet stain slowly growing on his pants.

-"who did this to him?"

As one man everyone looked at the unconscious figure of Ciaran.

-"hmmm... I see." Dermont murmured to himself. -"Miss Valiere!"

-"Y-yes? "Louise stammered.

-"I am afraid that, as it was your familiar that did this, you must take responsibility." He pointed back to Ciaran -"Your familiar fought and injured a noble. More so, he injured a student at this academy. A normal commoner may face death penalty for this crime."

Louise held her breath in fear.

-"As he is your property however, and because he may not know all of our laws, I will be lenient." he continued and Louise felt like she could breathe again.

-"instead he will only lose his right hand."

Louise nearly fainted when she heard that. Dermont had said that as if it was no more than a minor inconvenience.

-"Please won't you reconsider. You cannot take his hand." She Asked desperately

Louise was begging, on the verge of tears, when Ersan joined the conversation.

-"Sorry to interrupt but for what crime is he being punished?" he said with a faint smile

Dermont looked at Ersan with a mix of contempt and interest. The mage from another world, or so he claimed. Dermont had only heard rumors about the man, that he had spent an entire week in the library without sleep, that his bedroom was filled with strange crystals and contraptions and that he lacked any tact when talking to people of higher standing. But the most interesting rumor was that this Ersan sometimes used magic that most had never seen before, magic that left lines of light in the air.

-"For the crime of willingly injuring a noble of course." Dermont replied. -"What does it matter to you?"

Ersan nodded his head in response. –"Yes, that seems fair enough. Although…. From what I understood Guiche and Ciaran where having a duel, one that Guiche initiated. I do believe that injuring your opponent during a duel is perfectly permitted, is it not?"

Dermont snorted in disgust at the idea –"don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as a duel between a noble and a commoner."

-"And why might that be? Because the noble's honor would not take losing to a commoner?" Now Ersan's smile turned from playful to devious.

-"It is not done because there is no point to it. A nobles would always decimate a commoner. Why have a duel when the winner is already decided?" Dermont was starting to get annoyed by all these questions. What was this man implying?.

Ersan put his hand to his chin in an almost theatrical manner.-"But Ciaran won in a duel, so one must conclude that he was better than Guiche at least. It is starting to sound more and more like you don't want commoners dueling because they might beat you."

-"are you implying that mages are so weak that we would lose to commoners. Perhaps you need to learn respect as well MISTER Firmea."

Dermont's voice dripped with malice, yet his face still showed a smile, if a somewhat forced one. Ersan on the other hand still had the same devious smile on his face.

-"In that case, let me propose a wager. Since we are both mages and are both adults, I believe it no problem if we had a duel am I correct?" Ersan waited for Dermont to nod in agreement before he continued. –"Then if I win you will let Ciaran go scot free and if you win you may dispense any punishment you see fit and I will concede that the mages of this world are better than those of mine. Agreed?"

Dermont had to think about this for a bit. On the one hand starting a fight, even if it was an honorable duel, with a guest was considered incredibly rude. He had mostly intended to scare the man but never intended to fight him. On the other, the man in front of him had insulted not just Dermont's honor, but that of all nobles. And besides, he had to admit that he was kind of interested in the Ersan's claims of being from another world. It sounded too ridiculous to be true. Even so he had to see for himself if this man was telling the truth

-"very well mister Firmea, let us duel then. But before we start, let me be sure that you know who will humiliate you." Dermont said as he got into position and took out his wand. –"You are facing the line class mage Dermont Moreau, better known as Dermont of the molten stone."

Ersan wanted to get into position of his own when Alice's hand grabbed his arm.

-"Ersan are you sure about this? You are not the best in one on one duels and you know nothing about this man and almost nothing about magic in this place." She asked.

-"don't worry Alice, I have not spent that week in the library for nothing. I know the basics principles of their craft."

-"We both know that theory and practice are two different things. You don't have to do this." Alice retorted.

Ersan's voice turned a bit grim when he replied.

-"I do. I caused that duel between Ciaran and Guiche. I never intended it to get this out of hand but nevertheless it is my fault that they are in trouble, so I have to take responsibility for it. Didn't you teach me that?"

Alice released Ersan and he walked to his spot made a courtly bow, unbuckled the large book at his side and opened it in his right hand. –"I suppose it is only good manners that I state my name and rank as well. Ersan Firmea, scholar mage of the Vorlan Kingdom, also known as "the spell crafter"." As if on command, three small crystal balls flew out of his pocket and slowly hovered around him.

Ciaran, who had woken up and was still being tended to at the side lines, immediately turned his head towards Alice.

-"Wait, Spell crafter?! You mean that man….. That man is THE spell crafter? The one from the poems?" he asked Alice.

Alice did not even look at him as she answered. –"the same one."

Dermont smiled. –"those orbs, I take it those are your form of a wand?"

-"I am afraid not." Ersan corrected him –"I have not tested out my magic extensively in this world. These crystals are more my training equipment so to speak."

-"as you wish. Then let us begin." And with that Dermont produced a large fireball and fired it at Ersan.

 **-"** **Imir tess nal** **"**

The crystals moved in front of Ersan and a magic circle formed in mid-air. As soon as the fireball hit the circle it started to dissipate until it was completely gone.

Dermont expected as much. He followed up with his next attack before Ersan could counter attack.

He pointed his wand at the ground and the ground underneath Ersan began to light up.

Ersan barely avoided the pillar of magma that erupted beneath him.

 _-"I see, so it is fire and earth magic. Good to know."_

This time Ersan did retaliate. His magic circle changed and a thin light blue beam shot out.

Before the beam could hit Dermont a stone wall shot out of the ground to block it.

This continued for 5 more minutes. Both firing their spells and blocking the other's attack, Neither taking more than light hits from the other.

After 5 minutes both mages where breathing heavily, though it was Ersan who was still smiling.

-"This…is…more….interesting…than I expected. I'm learning a lot here." He gasped.

Dermont was starting to get annoyed by the man's attitude towards this duel.

-"What do you mean? Are you even taking this seriously?"

Ersan's smile grew wider in response. –"Of course I am. I am taking in everything of importance. The movements you make before each spell, what kind of spells you can use, the magnitude of each hit. This is information that cannot be found in any book."

Dermont could not believe it. All this time, while he was fighting with all his being, this fool had just been experimenting on him. This fight was no more than a test for that man.

-"hrrrgh…DO NOT MOCK ME!"

Dermont produced another fireball, twice as big as before. Ersan's smile faded when he saw where the ball was aimed at. Not at him but at Siesta who was standing at the side-lines.

 **-"** **Imir tess nal** **!"** he shouted.

The crystals flew just in time to intercept the ball of flame but where not strong enough to contain the force of the attack.

Siesta screamed as the entire thing exploded and Ersan's crystals embedded themselves in the ground.

-"What the HELL do you think you are DOING?!" Ersan shouted in anger.

-"Now do you take this seriously? Do I have your attention, mage of Vorlan? And as for those toys of yours…."

Dermont pointed his wand at the ground again and each of Ersan's crystals got covered by molten stone.

-"You were not the only one paying attention during this fight." Dermont said with a smirk.

-"Please" Ersan begged –"This is a duel between us, leave her out of this."

-"In that case, let's go for someone that has everything to do with this."

Dermont created another fireball, this one aimed at Ciaran.

-"He is the reason for all of this. That filthy commoner is the root of all these problems.

-"No" Louise shouted as she jumped in front of the flaming orb.

Finally, Ersan snapped. It did not matter what Alice would do to him afterwards. Right now, right here, he would no longer suffer this.

 **-"** **Esquaal mert ryock**!" Ersan shouted to the skies.

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of breaking wood and flesh tearing. After this the scene had changed. The three orbs that, just a second ago, had been trapped into the ground were now whizzing around Ersan once again. Dermont on the other hand lay on the ground. His wand had been shattered to pieces by one of the crystals. The other two had gone through the tendons of his ankles, making him drop to the floor. It took him one or two seconds two realize what had happened before he screamed from the pain. The ball of fire he had made dissipated harmlessly into the air.

-"Shit" Ciaran heard Alice curse as they watched this unfold. –"What does that idiot think he is doing?"

-"You believe that those parlor tricks you call magic give you the right rule over others? That this gives you prestige? "

Dermont snapped back to reality as he looked to the speaker of those words. Ersan stood there watching him. Small runes seemed to flow out of his open book like water. The twinkle in his eye was gone. The smile on his lips erased. It was as if Dermont was facing someone else entirely.

-"No. to me you are no more than a child. A child that has just discovered how to make fire and believes that this gives him the right to burn whomever he wants."

Ersan's voice sounded calm, nonchalant even. But if one looked into his eyes they saw a raw flame of hatred burning. Everyone watched in horror Ersan slowly started walking towards the struggling man on the ground. As he did, strange, eldritch symbols started to etch themselves into the ground.

-"then it seems I must do my duty, as the adult, of taking away that "power". So that you can no longer burn anyone again."

By now the symbols had combined to make a large intricate circle with Ersan and Dermont In the middle. Dermont desperately tried to crawl away. Away from the monster that stood before him. Away from the nightmarish creature in human form.

 **Termuil imerts takuul fae astormies toliar fichmed**

-"no..no..No STAY AWAY… STAY AWAY FROM ME" he screamed as his attempts of escape became more erratic. Ersan however seemed to pay these attempts no mind as he slowly brought his hand to Dermont's forehead while chanting in a strange language.

Just before Ersan's fingertips touched Dermont's head, Alice jumped in between them. She had her sword pointed at Ersan's throat with one hand resting on the pommel. If she needed, she could drive the sword trough his windpipe in one swift movement.

-"ENOUGH" she shouted -"Enough, Ersan. He is beaten, you have won. Now leave him be."

-"Get out of my way Alice. This man does not deserve to call himself a mage. And I will make sure he will never be one again." Ersan said.

However Alice gripped her sword tighter -"He is not ours judge, neither our duty to execute. NOW!….move back or I will slice open your throat before you can utter a single spell!"

After multiple seconds of tense silence, Ersan finally relented.

-"Fine, but remember this and remember it well, Dermont." he turned back to Dermont again. –"Treat any of them like hostages again, try to use anyone as collateral again, and I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your days."

After having said that, he stormed of. On command the crowd parted to let the furious mage pas.

As soon as he was out of sight Dermont seemed to come back to his senses and immediately crawled to Alice.

-"thank you, noble knightess. You have saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" he said as he clung to her leg.

However Alice kicked the man away in disgust.

–"It wasn't you I was saving here." She said as she sheathed her sword.

* * *

And that is the end of part 4.

One important question, which is perhaps a bit out of my sense of ego or maybe my insecurity in my writing. I noticed that my story is not followed by many readers and in wanted to ask if it is because of the way I write, the story itself, and the long pauses between chapters or because it is simply a niche market? If anyone wants to tell me, it would really end my worries.

As a side note. Please tell me what you think of the way the spells are portrayed.

Also down here is described what each spell means, if any of you are interested.

(Fly and become the shield of promise)

(First forbidden chapter: the amalgamation of magic's)

(By the promise of the fae .Never shall ty invoke, nor witness brilliance. For the gate for ty is closed)….


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome once again, dear reader

Firstly, I have to apologize for this late update. I had exams which took up most of my time for the last few weeks. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones.

Secondly, there is some good news (at least for me). I have decided to start on my very own story with the original characters I made for this fanfic. This unfortunately means that the next chapters of this fanfic will probably take more time to make. I will still work on them because there are some parts that I like to see finished, but it may take longer than normal. So please be patient.

Thirdly, I would like to ask something of you. This chapter is, in my opinion, slightly to full of exposition. Try though I might, it keeps looking like 15 pages of exposition. If someone could tell me if this is noticeable to them or how to solve this, it would be very helpful.

With that out of the way. Let us begin.

As always, previous disclaimers apply.

Normal

-"talking"

-"SHOUTING"

 _Thoughts_

 **Spells**

* * *

Chapter 5. The first lessons

* * *

Headmaster's office

* * *

Headmaster Osmond read his notes with a grim expression.

-"within one day you injured two teachers, one of which has just handed in his resignation, destroyed the vestri court and frightened most of the students so much that some of them need help sleeping. Do I have everything?"

He looked over his notes to the trio in front of him.

Louise, Ersan and Alice had been called into his office an hour after the disastrous fight in the courtyard. Originally they had asked Ciaran to come as well, but he was still too badly injured and was rushed to the infirmary. The others however did not have that privilege. Each of them now stood in front of the old man with a different expression.

Alice looked the calmest of the three, wearing the face of a soldier bringing bad news. Louise seemed too scared to move a muscle. Even after all that happened, she still was not sure if Ciaran was forgiven. Also after what she had seen in the fight between Ersan and Dermont she had it difficult keeping calm next to the mage.

Ersan merely shuffled his feet, like a child that was being scolded. It was difficult for Osmond to imagine that this man was the same one that, not an hour ago, left one of the teachers in tears.

Osmond sighed heavily.

-"We have been courteous so far, but there is a limit to our hospitality. I do need an explanation.

Alice quickly stepped forward to respond.

-"I am sorry for what my companion has caused, we will make sure to fix all the damage and will….

Osmond cut her off.

-"Thank you Miss Alice but it is not an apology I need." He moved his gaze to Ersan. –"what I need is an explanation. What happened at the Vestri court? When the staff got there they found Dermont laying on the ground, barely able to talk anymore. When they asked the students about it, they told them that you fought with Dermont and that at one point you …. What did you do?"

Alice wanted to respond but Ersan stopped her.

-"Thanks for trying to protect me Alice, but they deserve to know." His voice sounded raspy, weak almost.

-"To my shame I used forbidden magic during the duel." He took book from his belt and lay it on Osmond's desk. –"within this book are several chapters. Some of these are considered forbidden. Understanding these chapters gives a mage considerable power and knowledge of the world, but at a price."

Osmond nodded in understanding

-"I take it this "price" is what made you nearly kill Dermont. Some kind of blind magical rage?"

However Ersan shook his head.

-"Not precisely. First, I have to correct you on something. I never intended to kill Dermont. I meant merely to take his magic away. Secondly, I was not in any blind rage. It is more subtle than that."

-"so you mean…..?"

-"That I was completely aware of what I was doing? Yes. I simply did not care. That is the price of this Grimoire. Whenever I use this chapter, all forms of social norm vanish. At that moment, no land's or lord's laws matter to me, No god's doctrine or rules of tradition. Only my own morality and logic remain."

-"then why that outburst towards Dermont? Even if you did not plan to kill him…"

Finally Ersan's eyes met those of Osmond and they blazed with anger. –"Tell me, what would you do if you saw a grown man, a teacher no less, trying to burn a boy and planning to cut of his hand for no other reason than to save his own pride? Take away the culture, the nobility, the aristocracy, look at it as if you know nothing of this world, what would you think?"

Osmond leaned back into his chair. He somewhat understood the motivation of Ersan. To be honest he was glad that at least the man was not the rage monster or the demon that the students had claimed. But still he was unsure of what he should do with them. For now he would leave it be. He could always discuss it with the rest of the staff at a later date.

-"let's leave this for now. You may leave."

He turned his gaze towards Louise. –"Now, on to the next point. Miss valiére, I understand that your Familiar started a fight with Guiche. Though the punishment will not be harsh, we still have to….."

-"One moment" Alice moved in front of Louise. –"Before you continue, I believe Ersan still has to say something before we leave." As she said this she made a telling glance at Ersan.

-"Indeed" Ersan faced Louise and bowed down so far that his back was nearly horizontal. –"Miss Valliére, I was the one that caused the fight between Ciaran and Guiche."

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Everyone except Alice, who hit her head with the palm of her hand.

-"I bloody knew it. I knew you had something to do with it." She said as she shook her head.

-"but why? For what reason did they have to fight?" Osmond exclaimed.

Alice scratched the back of her head. -"Colbert and this idiot here believe that Louise is a special kind of mage. A void mage I think? Anyway Ersan believes he can help her learn this magic. But if she became Ersan's student then, as a rule, she would require a guardian, someone similar to me, by her side."

-"and that is why you made him fight Guiche?!" Louise did not know where to begin. -"do you realise what could have happened? That your antics nearly killed my familiar? Who would want to be your student?" Before anyone could respond she ran out the room, slamming the door on her exit.

For a couple of seconds, the room was completely silent. The one that finally broke the silence was Osmond.

-"Mister Ersan, misses Alice, I think it best you return to your rooms for now. I will think about your proposal, but remember that in the end it is Louise's decision. As for you Colbert, I think we need to have a nice long talk."

Hearing this, Colbert shuddered where he stood while the mage and the knightess silently left the office.

Once outside Alice let out a sigh of relief. At least they would still have a roof over their heads for now.

-"well that could have gone better, but I guess we got off easy." She sighed.

Her companion however was still in a state of gloom, his eyes only looking to the floor in self contemplation. It had been a long time since she had seen him this down. She slapped Ersan on the back. –"don't look so damn glum. It doesn't suit you" she joked.

Ersan only made a small "hmm" noise in responds, his eyes downcast.

This slightly concerned Alice. Even in dire situations Ersan would normally make a remark, not always a welcome one but still.

She grabbed both his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye.

-"listen, you made a mistake and I won't say all can be forgiven, but we still have a chance to fix it. We can still make amends, to her and to the boy. But you getting trapped by guilty feelings won't help anyone."

Again, only a "hmm" sound came from the mage, but his face seemed a slightly more at ease.

* * *

Infirmary

* * *

Ciaran opened his eyes to the image of a pink blob lying close to his face.

When his eyes finally readjusted themselves he could see that it was Louise who had fallen asleep on his bedside. Seeing her sleep like this made her almost look cute.

With a soft nudge with his finger he woke her up -"good morning, I think?"

Louise sleepily woke up but as soon as she noticed how close she was to Ciaran's face she scrambled to get some distance between them.

-"you're awake! How do you feel?" she asked in a worrying tone.

-"hmmmm….. You are being nice to me, I don't have to do chores and this infirmary bed is a lot more comfortable than that haystack you make me sleep in. I think I should get injured more often." He joked with a smile.

This earned him a hard slap against the cheek, leaving a burning red mark.

-"you bastard, don't you dare joke about this." Louise cried out tears forming in her eyes. -"do you have any idea how worried I was about you. After the second fight you fainted again and nothing we did woke you up. I was terrified that you were going to die."

Ciaran's smile faded as he realized how it must have felt, what Louise had gone through, all because him. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be fine. Slowly he brought his hand towards her head and patted it comfortingly.

Louise just let it happen, shock and relief left her unable to push his hand away as she cried her heart out. They stayed like this for a while until Ciaran finally removed his hand.

Louise snapped out of her trance and as she realized what had just happened her face grew red in embarrassment.

-"A-a-anyway….I-I wanted to ask you something." She stammered.

The question was brought with an air of seriousness. -"when Ersan called himself a spell crafter you reacted like you knew him. Who is he?"

Ciaran let himself fall back on his pillow. How could he explain this to Louise without going into tale and song?

-"The crafter of spells and the armoured wolf, they are…. I can't really call them famous but they are pretty well known. There are even some poems and songs about them."

-"what do you mean? Why can't you call them famous? They sound pretty famous if they have songs about them."

-"They are not exactly loved by all if you know what I mean. Some see them as heroes sure. But others believe they are harbingers of disaster and again others believe them no more than Vorlan's hounds."

Louise leaned in a bit. –"and what do you believe?"

Ciaran looked at the ceiling as he thought about it.

-"I don't know. If even half of the stories about them are true, then…"

He visibly shivered under his blanket.

He glared at Louise with a hint of suspicion.

-"why are you so interested in them anyway? Before you refused to talk about them."

Louise could no longer keep it a secret. She told him everything she had heard in the headmaster's office.

-"That bastard! So he was responsible!" Ciaran slammed his fist on the nightstand and consequently howled from the pain that action caused.

-"And, what did you say to his offer?" he asked Louise.

-"I refused of course." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Ciaran looked Louise straight in the eyes.

-"maybe you should take it."

-"what? Why? It is his fault that you are in the infirmary. Because of him you nearly lost….."

-"I know, I know" Ciaran shushed while still rubbing his bruised hand. –"but the title "spell crafter" is not for show. Even stories that paint him as a villain still describe him as a master of magic."

Ciaran's eyes wandered back to the ceiling again.

-"Besides, even if it was his fault. He did fight with Dermont to save me and protected me and Siesta from those fireballs, so I suppose he can't be that bad of a person."

Louise thought about what Ciaran had said but after a while nevertheless put her foot down.

-"No, I can't trust him and I can't forgive him for what he did."

-"you don't have to forgive him, just listen to what he has to say. Give him a chance."

Louise was not happy with the idea but relented regardless –"Fine, I will ask him in the morning. But remember that if I take lessons from him, they want you to train with that knightess."

-"don't worry about me. I am stronger than I look." Ciaran tried to puff up his chest for effect but this caused him to get a coughing fit.

A hint of suspicion came over Louise's face.

-"don't you dare do anything indecent to her." Louise said with an unexpectedly serious tone.

The terrifying image of him seducing the dreaded armoured wolf filled Ciaran's mind and he promptly laughed at how scary that would be.

The small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he slowly felt himself falling back to sleep.

Louise understood that Ciaran needed rest and as quietly as she could, left the infirmary, leaving Ciaran to his dreams.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

The grass still glistered from the morning dew when Ciaran stepped onto the courtyard. On a tree stump in the middle of the field was sitting a woman. Alice smiled when she saw Ciaran arrive.

-"Ah you're here, let's get started. One or two handed?"

Ciaran thought back to his fight with Guiche –"two-handed I think?"

She threw a wooden sword towards Ciaran who catched it out of the air. It felt surprisingly heavy in his grip, heavier than he had expected.

-"Do you have any experience with one?" Alice asked while she got a wooden sword for herself.

-"Not really."

-"then let's see what you got." Alice stood up from her stump and took on a fighting pose, sword pointed towards Ciaran. –"Attack me."

Ciaran steeled himself and ran towards her. He knew he would be no match for her but still he had to at least try. He put all his strength into a single swing but Alice merely stepped back a bit. The piece of wood missed her hair by a thumbs length, flying harmlessly through the air. A burst of pain in his stomach made Ciaran know that Alice had hit him with a strike of her own. He had not even seen her move her sword. Gasping for breath he backed off.

-"what was that supposed to be?" Alice asked with an annoyed expression. –"You are holding a sword, not a club. Why are you over swinging like that? Any idiot could predict your attacks like that."

-"I-I thought…."

-"Well don't, you don't win fights by hacking like you are holding a bloody cleaver." Alice sat herself back down on the stump. –"Why can't you move like you did during your fight with Guiche? That was more like real swordsmanship."

Ciaran picked up the sword he had dropped and inspected it carefully, more to avoid Alice's gaze than out of interest for the wooden blade.

-"I….don't know. The moment I picked up the sword I felt different, like I had fought with it for years."

Alice angrily clicked her tongue. -"Guess he was right after all."

She leaned back and picked up something from behind the stump. It was another sword but this one was not made of wood. In one motion she threw the sword into the air, only for it to embed itself into the ground in front of Ciaran.

Even from a distance Ciaran could tell that this one was real. No dull edges or rounded tips. If one got hit by it, it would hurt…. A lot.

-"let's try this again. Attack me" Alice commanded.

Ciaran hesitated. Alice was not protected by any armour, instead only wearing a simple tunic with trousers. –"Is this one real?"

-"At least your eyes work properly" Alice replied sarcastically. –"any other "brilliant remarks"?"

But Ciaran still was not convinced.

-"But yours is still made of wood, isn't that dangerous?"

-"Yes it is dangerous. A certain idiot could cut himself with it." Alice's voice grew more impatient by the minute. –"Just pick up the damn thing and attack me."

Seeing no other option, Ciaran went to pick up the sword. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt he felt it again, that feeling he had when he fought with Guiche, like it had been a part of him all along. He pulled the sword out of the ground. The sight of the sharp gleaming blade that had frightened him so now filled him with a sense of calm and determination.

He took on a pose similar to that of Alice and braced himself to attack. Wooden sword or not, he would not hold back. He did not have the luxury for that. With one jump-step he closed the distance between them and swung. A flash of glittering steel just narrowly avoided Alice's head. Did he miss? No, Alice had redirected his sword with her own. But he was not done yet. Immediately he moved his sword for a vertical slash down. Once again his sword cleaved nothing but air as Alice sidestepped to appear at Ciaran's left. He just barely got his sword in place to block when Alice's strike came. The blow was fast… and hard. He had to take a few steps back to absorb the blow. He did not have much time to recover as Alice moved in for another attack. A wooden arc flew over his head as he ducked under Alice's slash. His own attack was quickly parried and Alice made a small jump back to create distance. Ciaran knew that his only advantage over Alice at the moment was that she could not block without having her sword sliced in half. He could take advantage of that. He jumped forward and unleashed a flurry of strikes. Left, right, above, diagonal up, feign, and left again. Every single move was either avoided or parried but with every parry Alice's sword became more damaged. Just one more strike, just one more and it would break. Then he would win.

He made his move to break her sword but sudden pain in his stomach forced him away. Alice had kicked him away, causing him to stumble and drop his sword. He had been too focused on her sword and had not noticed her change in stance. The exhaustion, muscle pain and having his breath kicked out of him was too much and he fell backwards upon the ground.

Alice walked towards him, her figure towering over him. Ciaran had expected to see an annoyed frown on her face. Instead he saw a smile that turned her from a stern commander into a woman of no older than 25.

-"now _that_ is something I can work with."

She tossed her almost destroyed sword away and offered a hand to Ciaran.

-"That was good, a bit flashy for my taste but still good. Just remember you can't win by hacking and slashing alone, especially against armoured opponents. Try stabbing next time."

Ciaran grabbed her hand and got back onto his feet. –"What was that?" He asked. The feeling was gone now. He felt exhausted, like he had run ten miles. –"How could I do all those things?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders in disinterest.

-"According to Colbert, magic. Those runes on you hand mark you as ….."She took a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and read it carefully. –"Gandalfr. Apparently this let you use any weapon you hold in your hands. I had hoped that it would also work with training weapons but it seems only the real stuff makes it work."

Ciaran took a few seconds to process this. –"So the reason I won from Guiche was because of this rune? "He asked in a defeated tone.

He did not seem happy about this and Alice could understand why. His fight had been someone else's plan and now even his hard fought victory was not his own. He looked at her with a worried expression. -"Is that the reason that you wanted to train me? Because of this rune?"

Alice set herself down on the tree stump again and grabbed a flagon from her belt.

-"Listen kid and listen well. I could not give a rat's ass about that rune. If any person that could fight could become a guardian, Vorlan would be swimming with the bastards. The reason I wanted to train you is because you wanted to fight. Ersan may have planned the whole thing but it was your decision to help that girl. And even against a foe you had no chance against you still picked up the sword, because you believed it was right. That is what a guardian needs, a strong sense righteousness and the willingness to fight for it. And believe me, you are going to need that more than swordsmanship. "

She took a large gulp from her water skin and threw the thing to Ciaran who eagerly took a swig.

"That being said, you are still going to have to train swordsmanship." She stood up, picked up another practice sword and gave it to Ciaran. –"Forget about real swords for now. That rune may give you strength and some basic techniques but you are still missing battle sense." She went back into position and raised her own sword. –"Again, and try to remember the moves from before."

With a small grin Ciaran took on a stance of his own. Even through the pain he smiled –"I am definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

Ersan's (temporary) classroom

* * *

Ersan had insisted on an open space but Osmond had said that having Ersan teach outside might frighten the students. In the end they had come to a compromise. An old, unused classroom in the top of one of the towers would be theirs for the time being.

Louise stood before the large wooden door that led to that very room.

She was hesitant to knock, unsure as to what she would find on the other side. Suddenly she heard a zap sound from behind the door, followed by hushed cursing.

-"auch, blasted…..Where did I? Oh, I misspelled this one. Why did I not see that before? This should do it….auch, bloody….what was wrong this time?"

The mumbling and strange zap sounds raised Louise's curiosity until she could fight it no longer. Without knocking she threw the door open and stepped inside.

For a classroom that had not been in use for over a year it looked surprisingly clean. Most of the desks and chairs had been stacked against the walls.

The teacher's desk was the only one that had remained in place and was completely covered in strange baubles made of brass and glass.

In the middle of the room lay a large, intricate circle, drawn in crayon and surrounded by multiple light blue crystals.

Ersan was standing at the edge of the circle. Completely unaware of her presence, he held his hand towards the circle and started chanting. Occasionally he would glance at the book he was holding in his other hand. Slowly the circle started to fill with tiny spots of blue light. Louise looked in awe at the Azure lights that danced around until a sudden spark of electricity shot towards Ersan's hand, making him jolt back in pain.

-"Aaah, bloody…piece of …..Damned…..oh hello." In the middle of his cursing he noticed Louise standing in the doorway.

-"You arrived. Good, I am glad you decided to take my lessons after all."

-"Yeah" Louise avoided looking into his eyes as she responded. Even if she had agreed to let him teach her, she still did not feel comfortable around the man. Ersan apparently did not notice her unease since he happily grabbed two chairs from the walls and plonked them down across one another. He sat on one of them and beckoned Louise to take the other.

-"So" he said –"Before we proceed, let us first talk for a bit." Louise raised an eyebrow –"Talk? Really?"

-"Yes, I realise that you came here to learn magic and I promise we will come to that but I believe you have some questions to ask of me. And I similarly have some questions of my own." He picked up a nearby pot of tea and poured them both a cup. –"so, I propose a compromise of sorts. Before every lesson you can ask me one question and I ask you one in return. Agreed?"

Louise was slightly suspicious about the whole thing but agreed nonetheless. –"Fine, but I go first."

-"Sure, ask away. Though I must warn you that some questions cannot be answered in casual conversation."

Louise forced herself to look him right in the eyes. –"Ciaran told me about you, about both you and Alice."

She could see his lips straighten into a thin line when she said this. Still she pressed on.

-"I want to know the truth. Who are you two? Why are you so infamous in your own world? What does "spell crafter" and "armoured wolf" even mean?"

Ersan took a sip from his tea before answering. –"I was afraid this might come up but where do I start explaining? I am Ersan Firmea, scholar mage of Vorlan that is the truth. I am also one of the last grimoire writers in Vorlan. I and Alice are both in service to the king as agents."

-"Agents? Like special soldiers or spies?"

Ersan gave a small chuckle. –"I am afraid it is not exactly as glamorous as that. It is more that whenever there is something strange going on without an explanation, we get sent."

Louise leaned forward a bit. –"That still does not explain the poems and songs."

Ersan sighed with a glum look. Now that Louise looked closer it was more like he was ashamed.

-"Some of our missions went well. They weren't easy mind you, but still…they had had a somewhat happy ending. It was not a fairy tale where no one got hurt, but everyone lived and was better off in the end. Other missions however did not end well…honestly I'd rather not talk about those.

Louise noticed his hands grasping at the cup until his knuckles went white. Then, just as sudden as it had appeared, the veil if gloom lifted from him. His smile was just as bright as when she had offered her a chair, thought Louise noticed that the smile never reached his eyes.

-"But enough about that." Ersan said –"I believe it is now my turn to ask a question. And that question is: why are you so determined to learn magic?"

It was a surprisingly simple question but one that dug surprisingly deep with Louise.

-"I need this. My mother believes I have no talent and that I should be married off. She believes that is the only way to make sure that I do not disgrace the family."

Ersan raised an eyebrow at her. -"Is it that bad to be a noble without magic?"

-"Magic was given to us by Brimir. It is the proof that we as nobles are chosen to rule over the peasants. Having someone without magic would be a black stain on the family."

-"Still..." Ersan said –"I take it that being married off guarantees that you don't have to use magic again? If so why reject it? A married life for a noble woman must be comfortable so why insist on learning magic?"

Louse looked at her hands to see them tightly gripping her teacup.

-"Because I don't want that comfort. What person would want comfort if it meant that you lose all your freedom…I know I can do magic, I just know it. I can't leave that opportunity behind without trying."

-"Even if it meant going against your family? Even if it might never work?"

-"YES, even then!" Louise almost yelled these words out.

After a few seconds of silence Louise looked up from her hands to see Ersan grinning at her. The sudden image almost make her fall out of her chair.

-"What? "She asked uncomfortably.

-"You pass!"

-"I pass? Pass what? What are you talking about?"

-" **Itual** " Ersan held up one finger which now had a small flame dancing above it. -"The test" He said

–"Some people want magic as a means of gaining status or power. Others believe it will solve their problems. Neither of them end up very well." He snapped his fingers, extinguishing the small flame as if to make a point.

-"At first I was afraid you had those same motivations. That you wanted magic so you could be a noble or simply wanted the power to rule over the "peasants" as you call them. But you didn't need magic for a noble status, you do not seek power. You seek magic because you want to know if you can. You want to try because you want to experience the freedom that it gives. That is why you pass."

He finished his tea and almost jumped out of his chair. –"Come, let us begin then."

Still confused, Louise followed the strange man to the chalkboard.

-"Your magic and my sorceries have some striking resemblances in mechanics so let me start with a crash course in Sorcery."

Before Louise could protest Ersan had already started to draw three dots on the chalkboard.

Underneath the first dot he drew something that looked a bit like a sun.

-"In simple terms magic is made up of three parts. The first is mana, or as you call it, willpower. This represents the raw energy that a mage can use for his or her spells."

Underneath the second dot he drew the image of a square inside a circle.

-"The second is what we call the "spell structure". Basically those circles you see me draw and the words I speak when I cast any spell. The spell structure is the manipulator. It determines what the spell will do, how and even when it activates."

Underneath the last he drew something that looked like a flame.

-"The last one is called "the effect". This is the physical change that a spell brings forth. Now if all three of these parts mesh properly, you produce magic. However in your case your mana flow is too turbulent. It destroys your spell structure and creates a wild release of force in the process. If we consider this we-"

He immediately stopped talking when he noticed Louise's raised hand.

-"Yes? What is it?

-"I'm sorry but I don't understand anything you are saying." Louise confessed.

Ersan dropped his crayon in shock but quickly regained his composure.

-"No the fault is entirely mine. Enthusiasm got the better of me I'm afraid.

He scratched the back of his head for a few seconds.

-"Maybe this analogy will help. Consider a watermill, the ones they use to cut logs. If you look at it like a spell, then the stream of water is comparable to the mana flow. The wheel itself would be like a spell structure. Turning the unstructured force of the stream into a useable one."

-"then what about the effect?"

-"hmmm….. The effect would be the sawblade that actually creates change in the environment by cutting the log.

Louise tried to let this image sink in for a moment. It took a bit of time but in the end she did have a grasp on what he meant, if only a small one.

-"Okay, but how does this relate to my problem?"

In response Ersan drew more lines underneath the first point on the chalkboard

-"your mana flow is too turbulent which causes your spell structure to collapse. Instead of a stream from a river yours is like a powerful jet of water. It is too strong, too powerful to be helpful. Luckily I have been working on a solution to this."

With long strides Ersan moved towards the magic circle he had drawn on the ground. He gleamed with pride as he showed it off.

-"Now I cannot explain the entirety of this spell but if everything works as intended, it should hopefully keep your flow under control."

Louise stopped dead in her tracks. –"Hopefully? Have you not tested it?"

-"well, I tried but I cannot replicate your magic so I am not entirely sure if it works." Ersan said as if it was merely a matter of fact. When he saw Louise's face he decided to set her mind at ease.

-"Don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe. After all, I made this spell myself."

This did not have the desired effect as Louise became even more disturbed by this information. But still she stepped into the circle. She at least had to give it a chance. Ciaran would laugh at her in her face if she chickened out now while he had been training since this morning.

When she stood in the centre of the circle, Ersan held one hand towards her and started chanting.

 **Yall ikartimez tiols mertoc nesh mythal**

Strange, eldritch words flowed out of his mouth while his hand drew complex sigils in the air.

Immediately thin strands of azure light flowed out of the six crystals that surrounded the circle.

Thousands of them swayed like hair in a non-existent breeze, slowly intertwining until Louise was completely surrounded by a thin veil of light. Every so often she could see her surroundings warp, like the air above a candle.

It was beautiful, but this was not why she was here.

-"Okay, so what now" she asked when Ersan finally lowered his hand.

As an answer to her question Ersan took a small, wooden ball out of his pocket and rolled it towards her.

-"I understand you know the spell to lift objects? Try to lift this ball with magic." He answered.

Louise took out her wand and pointed it at the plain looking toy.

This was it. If she could not do it now, she would truly be a lost cause. How could she face her mother then? How could she face Ciaran? What right would she have to be his master if she could not even cast magic? She focused all her attention on the piece of wood and saw a movement.

First a wobble, then a roll, until finally the ball lifted itself from the ground.

Louise was Ecstatic. She felt the power flow from the centre of her body towards her fingertips and out the tip of her wand. She was doing this. This was her magic, hers and no one else's.

Louise's euphoria was broken by the sound of cracking glass. One of the crystals outside the circle started to shine a bright, white light and just when Louise wondered if it was meant to do that the crystal exploded. Thousands of small shards shot in all directions across the room.

True to Ersan's word she remained safe. The shards never entered the circle, instead bouncing harmlessly of the thin veil that surrounded her.

Ersan himself however did not have the luxury of protection. Multiple shards ripped holes in his robe as he jumped behind his desk for cover.

With one of the crystals now broken, the veil slowly dissipated and the wooden ball dropped on the floor.

Ersan's eyes appeared from behind his desk to see if the coast was clear. The rest of his body soon followed suit when he determined everything safe.

Louise could see two or three dark red stains on his left leg before they were quickly covered by his robe. Ersan gave her a comforting smile

-"Nothing to worry about, just a few graze. More importantly it seems my hypothesis was correct, it is a problem in your mana flow. Though I must say it is more violent than I anticipated.

-"So…..what now?" Louise asked.

-"Hmmm." Ersan scratched behind his ears. –"It seems that forcefully regulating your mana does not work. I will try to think of some control training for you. In the meantime please take this." He took a small shining trinket out of his pocket, a silver necklace adorned with a single green gem.

Slightly confused, Louise took the necklace from him. Immediately on contact the green gem gave of a faint glow.

-"What is this?" Louise asked as she watched the gem grow brighter and dimmer at the rhythm of her breath.

-"it's enchanted, the gem emits light when exposed to ambient magic. At my academy, every student receives one to regulate their mana."

Louise carefully studied the necklace before reluctantly putting it on.

-"Try to practice with it." Ersan instructed her as he walked her to the door. -"You don't have to cast anything, just try to control the light it emits. Make it as bright as a candle, then snuff it out completely."

-"Practice with the gem?" Louise muttered to herself before realising to her confusion that she was being led to the door. –"Wait, was this the entire lesson? I thought you were supposed to teach me."

-"Don't worry…. I just needed to know a bit more about your spellcasting before can make a proper training schedule for you. I promise that next lesson I will teach you." He answered.

The last thing Louise noticed before Ersan closed the door on her was that he was only leaning on his left leg, keeping his right completely of the ground, like a strange ballet stance.

After taking the stairs down from the classroom, Louise was greeted by Ciaran. Apparently his first training session with Alice had just ended. He looked like he had fallen down a hill. His face was multiple shades of brown and green, his hair was adorned with blades of grass and mud and his clothes looked like an entire army had walked over them. And yes she had never seen him smile brighter.

He waved to get her attention. -"Hey Louise, are you finished already?"

Louise snorted. –"You still cannot address your master properly? And yes my "lesson" with that man is already over."

-"What happened? Was it that bad?"

To express her anger, she stamped her foot on the ground.

-"That bastard just used me as a guinea pig for his experiment. I don't trust him one bit. I will never learn magic from him."

The angry façade broke and desperation broke through in her voice.

-"You know for sure after your first lesson? I guess nobles really are quick to judge." Ciaran mocked.

He said it as a joke but patted the angry girl's head comfortingly. He did not know why but he did feel some sympathy for his little master.

-"Hey, don't give up yet. I'm sure we will find a way."

It was then that his eyes fell on the dim glow that came from Louise's décolleté.

-"What's that? He asked as he pointed at the source of the glow.

-"Hmm? Oh this? Ersan gave it to me. He told me to practice with it. As he said it, I should make it…" Louise almost began an explanation about what Ersan had told her when she realized something.

-"How…how did you notice it? You were looking at my breasts, weren't you? She said as her face became red.

-"I wasn't looking I swear." Ciaran stumbled back –"it's just that you are so small that my eyes…."he did not get any further than that as Louise's angry gaze forced him to silence.

-"I am not small, I am just a late blossomer. Don't you DARE call me small and flat chested."

-"I never called you flat chested." Ciaran tried to mend the situation but the damage had already been done. All Louise's frustrations from that day came out and she would vent them all on Ciaran.

She kicked against his shins, making him howl in pain.

-"You damned pervert."

-"Louise"

-"You perverted, plebian dog. I don't know why I was ever worried about..."

-"Louise look!"

Ciaran grabbed Louise's shoulder and pointed to her chest where, even underneath her shirt, the bright glow of the crystal could be seen.

* * *

20 minutes later, Alice's room

* * *

Alice slowly let herself sink into the warm water.

 _Aaah, that's better. There is nothing like a warm bath after a good training._ She thought as she let the warmth slowly wash over her body.

Because she and Ersan were on the road more often than not, they did not always have the luxury of a bath. Often they had to be content with washing themselves with a wet cloth. So even if it was no more than warm water in a tin tub, it felt to her like a royal spa. So one could imagine her annoyance when she heard a knock on the door.

Begrudgingly she got out of her bath, dried herself haphazardly and put on her nightgown. It felt a bit weird to answer the door like this but her only other pair of clothes where covered in mud and grass.

When she opened the door she barely had time to react before the stumbling figure of Ersan entered the room. Her anger at his disruption of her alone time quickly turned to shock when she saw him.

The right side of his robe was completely stained red, his face was a sickly white and it was clear from the way he stumbled that he could not put any weight on his right leg without considerable pain.

-"What in the Gods names happened? She asked.

Ersan said nothing but simply pulled up his robe and the leg of his trousers, showing five red marks on his leg. Each of them was still bleeding profusely and in one or two of them Alice could still see a hint of what looked like glass, sticking out.

He looked at her with sad smile on his face.

-"I'm sorry….but I need your help."

* * *

And we will end it here.

Once again, any advice or feedback is welcome.

As I explained before the next chapter may take a while so don't expect anything soon.

I really hoped you liked this chapter and until next time.

Spell translations

Itual: budding flame

Yall ikartimez tiols mertoc nesh mythal: I beseech thee, contain, purify and let flow the aether. Calm the streams and bring forth.


End file.
